Halfling
Ecology & Information ---- Physical Description A halfling is a very short humanoid, standing no more than 3½ feet in height. They are muscled and proportioned like humans, but they have the faces of wise and beautiful children. Halflings live to be as much as 120 years old, but once they reach adulthood, their features never succumb to their years it’s very difficult for an outsider to determine a given halfling’s age. A halfling weighs on average around 50 to 60 pounds and is virtually always in peak physical condition. Personality Halflings possess a great deal of racial unity. Though divided politically into separate villages and communities, halflings have great respect for their race as a whole. Political differences between them are settled wherever possible peaceably, through ritual and custom, most often under the direction of their clerical leaders, the shaman witch doctors. Halflings have difficulty understanding others’ customs or points of view, but curiosity helps some halflings overcome their xenophobia. Little concerned with material wealth, halflings are more concerned with how their actions will affect other halflings. Halflings are extremely conscious of their environment. They are sickened by the ruined landscape of the Tyr region and desperately try to avoid having similar devastation occur to their homelands in the Forest Ridge. Most halflings believe that care must be taken to understand and respect nature and what it means to all life on Athas. Relations Halfling’s culture dominates their relations with others. They relate very well to each other, since they all have the same cultural traits and are able to understand each other. Halflings of different tribes still share a tradition of song, art and poetry, which serves as a basis of communication. Creatures that do not know these cultural expressions are often at a loss to understand the halfling’s expressions, analogies and allusions to well–known halfling stories. Halflings can easily become frustrated with such “uncultured” creatures. They abhor slavery and most halflings will often starve themselves or take their own life, rather than accept slavery, unless they believe some way of escape. While halflings are omnivorous, they vastly prefer meat. Their meat heavy diet means that halflings view all living creatures, both humanoid and animal, as more food than equals. At the same time, most halflings believe that other races have the same perception of them. As a result, halflings are rarely likely to trust another member of any other race. Environment Beyond the Ringing Mountains are jungles that flourish in rains that never reach the tablelands or the Sea of Silt. There life is abundant, the foliage thick and untamed. The undisputed rulers of these jungles are the halflings. Halfings live in tribes and communities rich with culture and customs. Alignment Halflings tend towards law and evil. Uncomfortable with change, halflings tend to rely on intangible constants, such as racial identity, family, clan ties and personal honor. On the other hand, halflings have little respect for the laws of the big people. Halflings villages are rare in the tablelands. Most halflings live in tribes or clans in the Forest Ridge, or in the Rohorind forest west of Kurn. Many dwell in treetop villages. Non–halflings typically only see these villages from within a halfling cooking pot. Magic Many halfling tribes reject arcane magic. Tribes that accept wizards tend to have preserver chieftains. Only renegade halfling tribes are ever known to harbor defilers. Psionics Many halflings become seers or nomads. In the forest ridge, many tribal halflings become multi-classed seer/rangers, and become some of the deadliest trackers on Athas. Religion Halflings’ bond with nature extends into most aspects of their culture. A shaman or witch doctor, who also acts as a spiritual leader, often rules their clans. This leader is obeyed without question. Halfling fighters willingly sacrifice themselves to obey their leader. Language & Names Halflings rarely teach others their language, but some individuals of the Tablelands have learned the wild speech. Halflings found in the Tablelands often learn to speak Common. Halflings tend to have only one given name. Male Names: Basha, Cerk, Derlan, Drassu, Entrok, Kakzim, Lokee, Nok, Pauk, Plool, Sala, Tanuka, Ukos. Female Names: Alansa, Anezka, Dokala, Grelzen, Horga, Jikx, Joura, Nasaha, Vensa. Racial Traits ---- Ability Scores Halfings are small creatures, of a introverted nature. However they are observent and wise, and highly nimble. Halfings gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and a +2 bonus to Wisdom. Halflings take a -1 penalty to Constitution, and Charisma, they also take a -2 Penalty to Strength. Speed Your base land speed is 25. Halfling Nimbleness You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Agile You gain advantage on any Acrobatics checks made to climb or jump. Masters Of Ambush If you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren’t incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn. Unafraid You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Keen Senses You are proficient in the Perception skill. Natural Immunities You have resistance to Poison damage. Size Small Languages Automatic Languages: Halfling. Bonus Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Gith, Kreen Category:Races